nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
NMDFanfictionMon
NMDFanfictionMon is a mash-up of Pokemon and Austincarter4ever's Nitrome Must Die fanfiction. It is made for laughs and those who love both things. Currently, the plot involves the writer herself (along with her characters) going on an awesome adventure while stopping the notorious (and badly drawn) poacher organization. Currently, NMDFFM is in its second season that focuses in the Kalos region (which is the most recent region). If you didn't read the first season (G3) and you're reading the current season, I feel bad for you because you must be super confused. If you have the time (and patience), please give the first season a read if you haven't. Current Re-United Cast Big Bennet Fighting/Flying (Water Absorb) Austincarter4ever Fire/Psychic (Water Absorb) Storm Fighting/Steel (Bulletproof) Curly Normal/Psychic (Traunt) Lunnadai Psychic/Dragon (Levitate) CART-R Electric/Fire (Levitate) END-A Electric/Steel (Levitate) Winged Carter (Dark/Flying) (Tough Claws) Ninja Bennet (Steel/Dark) (Rock Head) Holy Carter (Fairy/Flying) (Serene Grace) Battle (Fighting/Fairy) (Guts) Safety (Water/Fairy) (Natural Cure) Lost Pokemon *Sunnadai *Ave *Enda *Skarmory *Darker Caustin *Harmony *Un Petit Chapeu *Extreme *Dandy *Blueboy (A specific name may be removed if they were found) CANON Nitrome Characters Encountered (In order) *Big Daddy (Nebula, Cheese Dreams: New Moon) (Episode 4) *Flash Cat (Flash Cat) (Episode 6) *Dark Creature (Twin Shot) (Episode 6) *Young Norse Warrior (Reffered to as Hallbert thanks to Master of Plasma) (Episodes 7, 8, and 9) Users Who Cameoed (And are AWESUME) :D *Winnermillion *Ayernam *TinyCastleGuy *Plasmaster Evolutions MiniCarter ---> Carter (Episode 32) (Wild) Mini Curly ---> Curly (Episode 32) (Wild) Bennet ---> Big Bennet (Episode 58) (May's) Pokemon Who Powered Up *Austincarter4ever (Episode 4) *Big Bennet (Episode 9) *Storm (Episode 10) (New Ability: Stench) User Cameos/Roles User: Ayernam *Cameo, Forme Submitter (CART-R) User: TinyCastleGuy *Cameo, Assistant Writer (He came up with the villain) User: Winnermillion *Cameo User: Austincarter4ever *Head Writer, Artist, Publisher, Character Design, Cameo Episodes Regular Episodes: Correspond to the storyline. The first regular episode is "Wild Carter Appeared!". Afterwards, it is stated as a prequel. Bonus Episodes: CLEARLY say Bonus Episode and cannot be confused with the regular episodes. They have nothing to do with the Regular Episodes, but revolve around 1-4 characters every episode. They are funnier and shorter. Bonus Episode #1 Carter messes around with May! But to May, it's not funny! Bonus Episode #2 Carter plays hide and go seek with Balrog, a character from Cave Story! More is learned, friendships are strengthened! Bonus Episode #3 Never doubt teh powah of cuteness ;3 Bonus Episode #4 Max holds a conversation with Carter and Bennet. All is well, until he says something wrong... Bonus Episode #5 Big Bennet gets a surprise visit from one of his biggest (but youngest) fans, a MINI-BENNET! Episodes Gallery (G6) NMDFFMUpdate.png|Reunited Cast 2.0 (Battle and Safety in their Alt. Outfits) CurrentlyReunited.png|The Currently Re-United Cast NMDFFM2014.png|An Updated Version of the Main Cast NMDFFMG6Teaser.png|NMDFanfictionMon G6 Teaser Baki.png|Season 2 Episode 1 Detour.png|Season 2 Episode 2 StormFountain.png|Season 2 Episode 3 FirstMegaEvolution.png|Season 2 Episode 4 cheesypun.png|Season 2 Episode 5 Poacherprowl.png|Season 2 Episode 6 OilandWater.png|Season 2 Episode 7 AttackRoseSharply.png|Season 2 Episode 8 MegaMon.png|Season 2 Episode 9 StinkyStinkyStinky.png|Season 2 Episode 10 Master of Plasma.png|Season 2 Episode 11 Meet The Vilius.png|Season 2 Episode 12 MartinLutherKingJr.png|Season 2 Episode 13 Give me da Pork Ribs.png|Season 2 Episode 14 Episodes Gallery (G3) Maysfirstencounter-bmp.png|Very First Episode :3 Carterappearsagain-bmp.png|Season 1 Episode 2 Backtowhenceyoucame-bmp.png|Season 1 Episode 3 WalkthroughWWP1-bmp.png|Season 1 Episode 4 WalkthoughWWP2.PNG|Season 1 Episode 5 TNATNF.png|Season 1 Episode 6 TASH.png|Season 1 Episode 7 Betrayal.png|Season 1 Episode 8 Depression.png|Season 1 Episode 9 Carter_is_missing.png|Season 1 Episode 10 TRP1.png|Season 1 Episode 11 TRP2.png|Season 1 Episode 12 EndavsCarter.png|Season 1 Episode 13 EndavsCarterP2.png|Season 1 Episode 14 Contestpractice.png|Season 1 Episode 15 OTHS.png|Season 1 Episode 16 Rescuedbybirds.jpg|Season 1 Episode 17 ContestRivarly.png|Season 1 Episode 18 BonusONE.png|Bonus Episode #1 WOAP1.png|Season 1 Episode 19 WOAP2.png|Season 1 Episode 20 CC.png|Season 1 Episode 21 (Drawn during trip to Washington DC) LCC.png|Season 1 Episode 22 (Part 1 of Contest) Winnin.png|Season 1 Episode 23 (Part 2 of Contest) HandyDandy.png|Season 1 Episode 24 CaekCaeper.png|Season 1 Episode 25 Boast Busters.png|Season 1 Episode 26 BBiH.png|Season 1 Episode 27 OBC.png|Season 1 Episode 28 SavedBell.png|Season 1 Episode 29 (End of Boast Busters Saga) MMP1.png|Season 1 Episode 30 (Part 1''' of '''3 for Mini Madness) MMP2.png|Season 1 Episode 31 (Part 2''' of '''3 for Mini Madness) MMP3.png|Season 1 Episode 32 (Conclusion to Mini Madness) Winnercameo.png|Season 1 Episode 33 (Winnermillion Cameo) Recovery.png|Season 1 Episode 34 FireFight.png|Season 1 Episode 35 Hide and Seek.png|Bonus Episode #2 (featuring Balrog!) CarterCure.png|Season 1 Episode 36 (Ayernam Cameo Part 1) 2012SpaceFight1.png|Season 1 Episode 37 (Ayernam Cameo part 2) 2012SpaceFight2.png|Season 1 Episode 38 (Ayernam Cameo Part 3) BlastoffEarth.png|Season 1 Episode 39 (Ayernam Cameo Part 4) CarterSave.png|Season 1 Episode 40 MightyPerformance.png|Season 1 Episode 41 MiVSME.png|Season 1 Episode 42 CBT.png|Bonus Episode #3 TCGCameoP1.png|Season 1 Episode 43 Noneof.png|Season 1 Episode 44 MPSB.png|Season 1 Episode 45 SnowannaRescue.png|Season 1 Episode 46 CabinFever.png|Season 1 Episode 47 SnowBash.png|Season 1 Episode 48 ToxicTerminal.png|Season 1 Episode 49 SafetyFirst.png|Season 1 Episode 50 Overusedjoke.png|Season 1 Episode 51 UMaD.png|Season 1 Bonus Episode #4 LPB.png|Season 1 Episode 52 DarkEpisode.png|Season 1 Episode 53 (WARNING: Kind of sad) ExtremeSki.png|Season 1 Episode 54 EE.png|Season 1 Episode 55 (Villain Intro!) EvilestPlan.png|Season 1 Episode 56 Cornered.png|Season 1 Episode 57 BennetBravery.png|Season 1 Episode 58 (Bennet's Evolution) ContinuityP1.png|Season 1 Episode 59 ContinuityP2.png|Season 1 Episode 60 PP.png|Season 1 Episode 61 CuteConvo.png|Bonus Episode #5 TextProblem.png|Season 1 Episode 62 TEP1.png|Season 1 Episode 63 (Part 1, Panels 4 and 8 are inversed, sorry <:3) TEP2.png|Season 1 Episode 64 (Part 2) LemonadeFTW.png|Season 1 Episode 65 Waytogo.png|Season 1 Episode 66 (End of Winter Edition) OfficialEvil.png|Season 1 Episode 67 Max10.png|Season 1 Episode 68 Pip.png|Season 1 Episode 69 MaxChoice.png|Season 1 Episode 70 DarkerDanger.png|Season 1 Episode 71 AllCo$ts.png|Season 1 Episode 72 CurlyCurtains.png|Season 1 Episode 73 Wipeout.jpeg|Season 1 Episode 74 (Sorry about the quality) Failure.png|Season 1 Episode 75 MiseryCompany.png|Season 1 Episode 76 Transformation.png|Season 1 Episode 77 HelloFormes.png|Season 1 Episode 78 TrainingMontage.png|Season 1 Episode 79 CMD.png|Season 1 Episode 80 AGame.png|Teaser for the Last G3 Episodes Itsatrap.png|Season 1 Episode 81 GreatEscape.png|Season 1 Episode 82 FinalBattle1.png|Season 1 Episode 83 FinalBattle2.png|Season 1 Episode 84 FinalBattle3.png|Season 1 Episode 85 FinalBattle4.png|Season 1 Episode 86 FinalBattle5.png|Season 1 Episode 87 FinalBattle6.jpg|Season 1 Episode 87 FinalBattle7.jpg|Season 1 Episode 88 OOtO.jpg|Season 1 Episode 89 LC1.jpg|Season 1 Episode 90 LC2.jpg|Season 1 Episode 91 Party.jpg|Season 1 Episode 92 EndCredits.jpg|Season 1 Episode 93 (Last Episode of Season 1) NMDFFMCast.jpg|ALL Pokemon in NMDFanfictionMon G3 Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Stories Category:Mash-Ups Category:Main 6